


Family

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike welcomes the newest member of the Aurelius clan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Title:** Family  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** Explicit  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Wesley, Angelus/Penn/Spike implied  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)**tamingthemuse** #333 Sensual  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** None  
 **Summary:** Spike welcomes the newest member of the Aurelius clan  
 **A/N:** I started writing this with an idea in mind and it went somewhere totally different! Hope you enjoy. :) I apologise for my absence recently ~ I'm feeling much better and hope to be around more often (and writing too!)

 

 

 

Spike sprawled comfortably in the large, overstuffed chair in the corner, reading his book while keeping his senses attuned for the slightest indication his charge was awakening. He was quite happy to sit quietly and wait, something most would consider unusual for the normally hyperactive vampire. In actuality, Spike had always enjoyed a bit of down time. He supposed it was a result of his time spent caring for Drusilla and suddenly being thrust into a role he was barely equipped to handle. In those days a moment of quiet and solitude were a rare thing and he'd learned to cherish and savour each and every one. His rare snippets of time when he could indulge his passion for reading which had carried over from his human self. Besides all that, this was different. Important to his Sire and to Spike himself. A new addition to the family was always an important event.

Spike heard a small sigh and the slightest rustle of sheets and set his book aside, careful to mark his place. He watched as the newest childe of the Aurelius clan struggled to surface from the dark depths of his own mind. A journey Spike had taken many, many years ago but remembered well. He could vividly recall the feel of the demon slithering snakelike throughout his body, burrowing deep and hollowing out a place for itself. Pushing soul and conscience so deep down as to go virtually unnoticed. Twisting and turning his insides until he didn't know who he even was any more. Waking with a fire of need burning through his veins, pushing him to desperately claw his way through wood and dirt. Fingers finally, blissfully breaking to the surface where the cool night air caressed his skin but did nothing to cool the raging heat within. But there would be no scrabble for this newest childe, who rested upon the silken sheets of his Sire's bed, only the internal struggle which, Spike knew would soon be over.

Blue eyes snapped open and frantically searched the room until they rested upon Spike's lean form. Spike smiled as the childe visibly calmed with the inherent recognition of family.

Spike pushed himself gracefully from the chair and made his way to the bed. His hand reached out and pushed the silk fabric aside, revealing the pale, perfect, creamy skin beneath. “Well, hello there. Look at you. So beautiful,” Spike observed, running his cooler hands gently over the fevered flesh. “Does this feel good?

 

The childe wantonly pushed himself into the strokes and touches, silently begging for more. “Oh, oh.”

Spike allowed the robe he'd been wearing to slither down his arms to land in a dark pool at his feet. He climbed upon the bed and pulled the unresisting childe into his arms, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “Gonna fill you up. Bet you're so tight. Gonna slip my cock into that pretty arse of yours.” Spike grinned as his words were met with panting, squirming and the unmistakable hardening of the slim cock which had been resting on one muscled thigh. Spike leaned forward so his own erection brushed over his brother's, the fluid leaking from the tips mixing and blending together. “Can you feel me, Wes?”

Wesley gasped and nodded. “So good. But..b-but?”

“What is it?” Spike asked, indulgently. “You thought Sire had to be first, is that it?”

The blue eyes widened and darkened with lust as Spike continued his gentle, teasing thrusting. Mind swirling with conflicting signals, Wesley only nodded.

Spike laughed. “The things watchers know about vampires could fill the head of a pin while the things they don't could fill the universe. But you're here with us now. You'll learn. Sire and I, we'll teach you it all. Everything you need to know. Suppose I ought to thank you. Bet it was you who decided to free Angelus. And it _is_ Angelus. My Sire, my world. Not that crazy sod from before, thank fuck.

“Don't fret Wes, your demon knows who I am, it recognises family. Sire will be here soon and then we can play all sorts of games. Me and Penn used to love playing. Sire would shove that great, big, hard cock of his up inside Penn, who would fill me up good, our Sire's thrusts driving him deep inside me.”

Spike's fingers slipped between the firm pale globes of Wesley's ass and unerringly thrust a lightly lubed finger inside. Wesley feeling overwhelmed by the words and his quickly growing lust, could only spread himself wider and moan.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Spike whispered, his fingers twisting and stretching Wesley's hole. “All sorts of things we can get up to. Bet you'd love to fuck me with that pretty big cock of yours.”

Wesley groaned deep with need, lust and want.

“Yeah, knew you'd like that. But first I get to have you. My gift from our Sire.” Spike groaned as his cock slid inside the tight, clenching channel. “And a wonderful gift you are...”

* * *

Angelus watched his beautiful new childe as he hunted alongside Spike. Both sleek and sensual with a preternatural grace only afforded to those otherworldly creatures which stalk the night. They were perfect killing machines. Predators who seemingly blended into their surroundings like a lean panther, all dark, long lines, eyes glowing and senses keenly alert for danger and prey alike. He felt a sense of pride knowing first hand how difficult and overwhelming it could be to be thrust into a whole new world of heightened strength, senses and sexuality. The control needed to become more than what you had been before without losing yourself in the process. Teachings handed down from sire to childe over countless hundreds of years.

These lessons taught by the sire who generously and lavishly rewarded successes with praise and pleasure while failures tended to garner harsh words and harsher punishments. Pleasure belonging only to Sire, the epicentre of a childe's world. An almost all consuming dedication to the one who had, wrongly or rightly, found you worthy of something... more.

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
